shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shinigami Sword! Valkerie's Fight in the Land of the Dead
The Soul Plain, 12 Years Ago Valkerier picked herself off the ground. She clutched her head, fighting back a massive head ache. The last thing she remembered was touching her mother's spirit. Then the world seemed to spin and she passed out. As she stood up, she was surprised to find herself rimmed with a blue fire. Valkerie: What the hell!! She tried to shake the fire out, but to no avail. A deep voice suddenly intruded into her thoughts. ????: Be calm child. That fire will not hurt you. Valkerie froze, then looked around. Surrounding her were hundreds of large dogs. Each had different fur color, different eyes, and some had odd features that didn't belong to normal dogs. A black with flecks of red fur and a studded collar walked over to her. Red/Black dog: We are the guardians of the Soul Plain. What is a living human doing here? Other dog: '''She has a devil fruit power. '''Different dog: explains why she looks human. Red/Black dog: ALL OF YOU! HEAL!! All of the dogs whined and bowed their heads. This Red/Black dog was obviously the Alpha of the pack. All hellhounds: Yes Alpha Rex. Valkerie turned to this dog. Valkerie: I want my parents back. Please let me take them home. Rex: I cannot do that. it is against the rules. Valkerie: 'SCREW THE RULES!!!! ''Her blue flames flaired up with her anger. The hellhounds stare at this. '''Valkerie: My parents were taken from me unjustfully. I will bring my parents back and I will find that Tarakudo monster and make sure to send him to you in a doggy bag. Rex seemed to understand Valkerie's anger. He turned to two hellhounds in the back. They left, and Rex turned to Valkerie. Rex: 'You seem to be very confident in your abilities. Why don't you and I have a little wager? ''The two hellhounds returned. Each had a long black chain in their mouth. Attached to those chains were a creature. This creature looked like a ten foot tall skeleton. It wore a ragged black cloak that looked almost like a prison jumpsuit. The chains were wrapped around his wrists and his neck. '''Rex: This is Kyukyoku no Kira. He is one of the best Shinigami Swordfighters we currently have residing in the Abyss. If you can defeat him, you may return to the surface with your parents. If not, you return empty handed. The chains bindi''ng Kyukyoku no Kira fell away and he straightened. He morpthed his hand into a long black blade that glowed with a eerie black light. Valkerie didn't even shiver as she drew her own blade.'' Valkerie: I accept. Kyukyoku no Kira launched at Valkerie wordlessly. He brought the sword down on her head. She blocked it easily and parrayed with a blow of her own. The shinigami dodged the blow and brought his hand down on the back of her neck. Val tried to form armor out of her DF powers, but it didn't work. Valkerie: What the hell? Rex: 'Devil Fruit powers do not work here Valkerie. This is a place where you shead your body. ''Valkerie stood up shakily. She couldn't lose. Not when her parents were at stake. As these thoughts coarsed through her, the blue fire around her got bigger and bigger. '''Valkerie: I won't lose..... She gripped her sword tightly. The shinigami attacked, but she easily parrayed the blow. She swung her sword and a small cut appeared on the shinigami's chest. Kyukyoku no Kira froze, but recovered quickly. he swung his blade, nearly taking off Valkerie's arm. She managed to dodge, but gained a small cut on her shoulder. She grimanced, but kept her stance. Rex: Both have drawn blood.... Interesting... Valkerie lunged at the shinigami. She closed her eyes and let her anger coarse through her. She saw Tarakudo slicing down her entire village, slaughtering her entire island. She saw him stab her father, then kill her mother. She screamed in righteous fury and plunged her sword deep into the Shinigami's stomach. Shinigami: Gak..... It looked down at its stomach, then at the girl holding the sword. It smiled, then took the sword in. Once the sword was absorbed, it kneeled down to the girl. Shinigami: Had I been mortal, that would be a lethal blow. This girl has won the fight. Rex: Very well Valkerie. A wager is a wager. The air next to her shimmered, and her parents appeared. Like her, they were covered in blue fire. They smiled at her and tears rolled down her face. Valkerie: '''Mom...... Dad.... '''Keiren: Valkerie....... Valerie: '''Honey.... Our time has come. '''Valkerie: What? No! I came here to bring you home! Keiren: 'We died protecting you. It is time for us to move on. '''Valerie: '''You don't belong here..... Return home. '''Valkerie: '''Not without you....... ''Valerie placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. '''Valerie: Val.... You must. We are now no longer living. Keiren: 'You must accept it. ''They each gave their daughter a final hug, then two Hellhounds led them off towards a brighter part of the Soul Plain. 'Valkerie: '''No..... ''Rex nudged her gently. '''Rex: I know this will not replace your parents...... He growled at the Shinigami and it began to morph. The sword that was part of its hand began to absorb him. Eventually, the Shinigami was replaced with a glowing black sword. Rex picked it up in his mouth, placing it on the ground in front of her. Rex: This sword is now yours. Use it to kill the man who killed your parents. Valkerie picked up the blade. The second it touched her skin, black light swirled out of it, wrapping around her wrist. An unnatural cold feeling swept through her. She couldn't understand how it hurt so much. As the pain dies down, she looked at the sword in her hand. Rex: This sword is now bound to you. Be careful of your emotions, for this sword will not reach well to positive emotions. It could be fatal. Valkerie: Thank you. Rex: 'Now..... it's time for you to go home. Back in the real world ''Valkerie bolted awake. She turned to see that it was dark. Night had fallen while she was away. The sword in her hand glowed and hummed with a dark power. '''Valkerie: If you are my sword now... you need a name. I think Obsideon Night. The sword seemed to quake at the new name. She sheathed it and her face hardened. Valkerie: No matter how long it takes me.... no matter how far I have to travel.... I will find you and I will kill you...... Tarakudo Hunter..... END Category:Stories Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Devil Spawn Pirates